AJ's Adventures in WWE
by SEAnimal
Summary: Showcasing AJ's adventures in WWE.
1. Chapter 1

"Get away from me you psycho bitch!" Tamina said as she pushed AJ onto the chair in the locker room. You'd think that after Tamina almost kicked her head in, AJ would know Tamina didn't want her. "Come on Tamina, I've never had box before." AJ lied, she knew she had had box before, but Tamina didn't know she did. "Stop lying hoe!" Tamina said as she was mere seconds from kicking AJ's head in again, until she noticed one of AJ's pussy lips peaking out to her from her jean shorts.

Tamina wasn't a lesbian by any means, but she was on a three month dry spell. 'It has to taste good if everyone likes it' Tamina thought as she couldn't take her eyes off of the lip. While Tamina was basically in a trance AJ took this as her time to strike. She jumped on Tamina and kissed her.

Tamina wasn't gonna fight this. Tamina would then start to rub AJ's pussy through her jean shorts. AJ would then take Tamina's hand and guide its way so that her finger would feel the moistness that belonged to AJ.

Once Tamina's finger was inside AJ, AJ went to work trying to find the zipper on Tamina's ring gear. "UH!" AJ yelped as Tamina started to finger her faster then before.

After a couple of minutes AJ found the zipper located on the lower back of Tamina's outfit. AJ would then release herself from Tamina's grasp and proceed to undress her. "Your turn" AJ said from behind Tamina. AJ would then insert not one, not two, but three finger's inside Tamina's pussy.

AJ would keep fingering Tamina, occasionally adding in her thumb or tongue After a couple of minutes AJ would be soaked in Tamina juice. AJ loved it, she loved being covered in Tamina's vaginal fluids. They actually tasted good. Tamina would then began to put her ring gear back on and try to leave.

"So your not gonna help me?" AJ said as she stood bottom-less, holding a pink dildo that said '_SHOW-OFF_' along the side. 'Why the hell not.' Tamina thought as she made her way over to AJ. Tamina would then slowly enter the dildo into, what she could tell, AJ's tight pussy. AJ would moan as Tamina's motion got faster. AJ would then begin to scream as Tamina would then add her tongue in. "YES! YES! YES!" AJ would yell as he juices gushed out, landing on Tamina's face and floor.

"See Tamina, box isn't that bad." AJ said as she looked at Tamina.

***Well that is the first chapter of my AJ story. I hoped yall liked it! As always leave a review and such, I love getting yall's feedback. it makes me feel...special :). Also to those wondering this will not be all lesbian chapters, some will have guys, some won't.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I was like 'Are you serious bro?'" Zack said as he was complaining to a catering person about not being at Wrestlemania, which was practically in his back yard. "Well how do you think I feel?" said AJ who was standing behind Ryder at another catering table. "You missing Wrestlemania is okay since you're like a jobber and no one cares about you, but me ME! That's a different story. They've pushed me so hard the last year, but yet I have to manage some other jobber with a big ass! Kaitlyn and I should've been on the card but no NOOOOOOOO!" AJ would rant then later scream.

"Bro, chill." Ryder would say as he tried to hold back tears. Zack couldn't help but think if people really didn't care about him.

"I'm sorry." AJ said as she regained her cool. She then noticed that Zack was on the verge of crying. AJ felt bad, even though she was a psycho bitch, she still had feelings. She couldn't think of a way she could make it up to Zack, so instead she did what she did best, jump into his arms and starting kissing him.

Zack was surprised to say the least. Shockingly he wasn't one of the guys the Divas lusted after, so for AJ to pounce on him made him feel good in more ways then one.

AJ would then demount Zack and grab him by his hand, "Come on." AJ said as she guided Ryder to the locker room that belonged to her.

Once they were in AJ would once again pounce onto Zack and continue their make out session. AJ would then shift her weight so Zack would fall backward onto his back. AJ would then start to shed her clothing. which made Zack more aroused. Zack would then run his hands up the side of AJ's nude torso.

It had been a while since Zack had a female in his grasp and he was gonna make this moment good not just for him, but for AJ. Zack would then sit up and begin sucking AJ's tit.

His hand would then flow down to the jean shorts the small women was wearing. She wasn't wearing any panties so it made it much easier for Ryder to finger her. AJ would then show her approval by moaning loudly. Zack would lean forward making AJ lay down. He would then kiss down the divas abdomen until he got to the jean shorts, which he wasted no time in removing.

Zack would then eat AJ out like there was no tomorrow.

AJ loved receiving head. Out of all her sexual encounters with men only John Cena had ate her out. AJ would then grab a hold of Zack's hair and force his face deeper into her pussy. AJ's first orgasm of the encounter would then occur leaving Zack wanting more of the small diva's juices.

Zack would then remove his clothing, with his erect member standing proud facing AJ. AJ wasn't expecting Zack to have such a big dick, he just didn't seem like that type of guy. AJ would then reach over and start stroking Zack's big member. "You like that?" AJ asked in a seductive tone. "Hell yeah!" Zack said as he could feel his climax start to turn inside of him.

Zack would then push away AJ's velvet like hands and rapidly stroke his hardness. He then shot his load all over AJ. Some on her pussy lips, some on her stomach, and some even on her chin. AJ would then grab a hold of Zack's hard manhood and pull it closer to her vagina.

Zack soon got the message and entered his tip inside of the diva. Zack would then insert all of his manhood inside of AJ, who then screamed, and to Zack it didn't sound like plearsure screams, but painful screams. Zack would then pull out of AJ quick. "Are you okay?" Zack said worried. "Yeah, just don't shove it in so fast you gotta realize I'm not used to big dicks." AJ responded trying to re-catch her breath.

Zack's self-esteem would then grow again. Zack would then slowly insert his hardness back inside the the small, "mm..." AJ moan. Zack's thrusts would continue to increase in time, soon he was going full speed on AJ's vagina. "OH! YES! MURDER THAT PUSSY!" AJ would scream in pleasure.

AJ would then have her second orgasm of the encounter. Zack would continue to go hard and fast on AJ's pussy. eventually releasing inside of AJ.

Zack would then roll over onto the ground and wipe the sweat from his forehead and catch his breath. "That was really good." AJ said as she couldn't stop smiling. "So what do you wanna do later?" Zack asked as he turned onto his side and faced AJ. AJ's smile would soon turn non-existent, "What the fuck? What makes you think I want to be seen in public with you?" AJ said as she started to get agitated. Zack had no response but his smile would soon turn to a frown. "What are you still doing in here? GET OUT!" AJ said.

Zack would then get up and put his clothes back on, "Crazy bitch." Zack would mumble. "What was that?" AJ asked hoping Zack would change his statement. "I said you are a crazy bitch!" Zack would reply. "Crazy? Crazy? CRAZY!" AJ would then get up and grab a steel chair and throw it at Zack, who luckily closed the door before the chair got to him.

AJ would then sloop down onto the floor and cry hysterically.

**Sorry if this chapter is bad. I started writing it, then lost interest, then just wanted to finish it. But yeah. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good job babe! I have to go get ready for my match, see ya later. Love you." Dolph said as he kissed the new Divas Champion, AJ, on the forehead.

"Love you too, I'll meet you by the curtain, when it's time."

"Ok." Dolph said as he walked to his locker room, with Big E Langston following close behind.

Aj would then skip her way to the heel divas locker room.

"In the words of the great Beyonce, bow down bitches!" AJ said as she entered the room, catching everyone's attention. AJ's 'greeting' was met with rolled eyes, heavy breaths, and whispers.

One thing that the WWE universe knew, was that AJ wasn't fond of being ignored.

AJ would then strip off all her clothing, and walk by all the girls, getting their attention. "See anything ya like? Speak up! I'm talking to you Tamina." AJ said as she strolled her way through the divas locker room.

No one said anything.

"I dare you disrespect me, THE DIVAS CHAMPION! !" AJ exclaimed getting louder by the word.

Just then someone caught the eye of the Divas champion. It was Rosa Mendes walking out of the shower with nothing but a towel. 'Perfect timing' AJ thought as she made her way behind Rosa.

AJ would then sneak up behind Rosa, and insert two fingers into the Diva's vagina. Moans of delight and shock made their way out of Rosa's mouth. AJ would then remove her fingers and guide Rosa to the center of the room.

Rosa and AJ would then lay on the ground, and AJ would proceed to eat Rosa out. Soon enough all the divas were watching as AJ tongue fucked Rosa. Sure enough all the girls wanted in on the action.

Tamina would get behind AJ and tongue fuck her.

Aksana would sit on Rosa's face.

The Bellas would share Summer.

Soon enough all the girls were getting pleasured by each other.

Then the toys came out. Anal Beads. Vibrators. Strap-Ons. Dildos. All those toys were being used.

Tamina would fuck AJ with her strap-on, while AJ used a vibrator on Rosa, who was still eating out Aksana. Meanwhile the Twins were using a double ended dildo, while they both fingered Summer.

Soon enough, like all good things, it came to an end. AJ would gush due to Tamina's powerful thrusts. Rosa's needs were fulfilled by the vibrator. Aksana climaxed thanks to Rosa's tongue. Four fingers did the job for Summer. The Bellas' needs were fulfilled by the vibrator.

"I think it's time for a group hug."


End file.
